Come Back To Me
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Bra y Goten se dejaron hace tres años por Pares, ahora que se han vuelto a ver que pasará?One Shot


**Come Back To Me**

**por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

Este lugar nunca cambia, las mismas personas ingenuas, los mismos lugares, no es posible que no hayan hecho nada nuevo en tres años, espero que por lo menos mi familia y amigos sean diferentes **Sacando una foto de su portafolio **Por lo menos espero que la relación de Pan y Trunks ya vaya mejor, la última vez que hable con él me dijo que le iba a pedir matrimonio pero quien sabe con eso de que saco lo testarudo de mi padre...increíble que estuviera tres años en los Ángeles, por lo menos ya regrese y no me voy a ir en mucho, mucho tiempo

Pero quería mas responsabilidades en la compañía no? bueno pues me las dieron y me tuve que ir, en realidad no deje mucho, solo mis amigas y familia **Poniéndole atención a un pelinegro con los pelos parados **ay Goten, que habrá sido de ti? en realidad si te habrás casado con Pares? ahora entiendo al que dice que la distancia acerca, al menos eso me pasó a mi, pero supongo que a ti no

"**Señorita el avión aterrizara en cinco minutos"**

"**Gracias" guardando la foto y cerrando el maletín**

**En el aeropuerto la esperaban su madre, padre y hermano. Todos emocionados de que por fin la menor de los Brief regresara a casa, Vegeta feliz de que su princesa volviera—aunque no lo demostrará—Bulma se puso al borde de las lagrimas al ver la puerta abrirse y tras ella a su pequeña hija**

**Sin duda alguna ya no tenía nada de pequeña, estos años en el extranjero la habían convertido en toda una mujer, vestida con una falda y saco rojo que resaltaban su larga cabellera azul que ahora le llegaba cerca de la cintura y al final tenía unas pequeñas ondas, ya no usaba fleco ni diademas lo que enmarcaba su delgada cara, camisa blanca, zapatilla negras y gafas obscuras**

"**¡¡Bra!!"**

"**Hola madre" recibiendo el afectuoso abrazo "Padre..."**

"**Por fin regresas tu madre me tenía harta con sus lloriqueos"**

"**Yo también te extrañe padre...Trunki"**

"**Bienvenida a Japón hermanita"**

"**Pues mira que ahora ya no tengo nada de hermanita"**

"**Ya lo note y no te haría daño usar la falda mas abajo no crees??"**

"**En realidad no" haciéndolo a un lado como buscando a alguien "no es que no los ame pero ¿no vino nadie más?"**

"**No te basta con nosotros?"**

"**Vegeta...en realidad hija te organizamos una pequeña comida y te están esperando ahí"**

"**¡Genial! vamos ya quiero ver a Pan y a Marron..."**

"**¿Y quien dijo que ya habías madurado?"**

**Capsule Corp.**

Tenía razón en este lugar no ha cambiado nada, mi casa, bueno la alfombra ahora es verde y algunas paredes están de diferente color, pero espero que no hayan tocado ni un solo perfume de mi habitación o van a ver lo que la princesa de los saiyajins es capaz de hacer¡ahí esta Pan! Dios mio!! soy yo o esta un poco mas llenita? se acaba de voltear¡no puede ser! su panza esta más grande ¡¡esta embarazada!!

"**¡Pan esta embarazada y no me lo dijiste Trunks!" ****volteándose y empujándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo "¡¿Como te atreves?!"**

"**Lo siento se me olvido además..."**

"**¡¡Y ella tampoco me lo dijo!! pero ahorita va a ver..."**

"**No Bra, no te lo puedo permitir..."poniéndose frente a ella "comprende que queríamos que fuera una linda sorpresa para cuándo tu regresaras"**

"**Pues fue una sorpresa no lo dudes al igual que el hecho de que voy a destrozar a Pan**** y te vas a quedar sin herederos"**

"**No..."**

"**Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo"**

"**Me voy a casar en dos meses y no lo puedo hacer si no la dejas vivir"**

"**Solamente por que por fin te quitaste de encima la vergüenza"**

"**Gracias"**

"**Pero aún así...¡Pan ven acá!"**

"**Ven tú"**

¡Agh! me las va a pagar¿como es posible que no me lo hayan contado?

"**Hola"**

"**Si hola, y no tienes nada que contarme?"**

"**Ah si, mi mamá, papá y tío llegaran en cualquier momento"**

"**¿Algo mas?"**

"**Uhm...no, no en realidad"**

"**¡Pan Son Satán!"**

"**Ah si, tu hermano y yo vamos a ser padres"**

"**¡Por fin¡¿por que no me habías contado?!"**

"**Decidimos que fuera sorpresa para ti"**

"**Como quieras..." **después me desquito **"y volviendo al tema de tu familia..."**

"**Ah si, mis padres están terminando unas investigaciones y Goten pues...en realidad no se donde este"**

"**Goten..." sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sonreír y a sonrojarse como si volviera a ser una adolescente, en realidad no había entendido que iba a estar a menos de diez metros de él "y...¿que ha sido de él?" agarrándose el cabello**

"**No mucho sabes?? primero quiso matar a Trunks por haberme embarazado, después dejo a Pares en el altar, desde entonces él..."**

"**¿Que hizo que?"**

"**La dejo en el altar, ya sabes a la hora de decir 'si acepto' el dijo no y se salió volando, hubieras visto fue tan gracioso ver a Pares llorar en el altar..."**

"**¿Como?"**

"**Bueno veras, antes de entrar le dijo a Trunks que ya no se quería casar, y por eso solo nos había invitado a nosotros..."**

"**Si y ya me imagino el resto, pobre Pares..."**

"**Si, pero ya no esta aquí, ella y su familia se fueron a Hong-Kong por razones obvias"**

"**Obviamente" rodando los ojos "vamos a comer, imagino que debes tener doble apetito"**

"**Claro que sí"**

**

* * *

**

**Volando sobre la ciudad se sentía tan libre, libre de las presiones familiares y del trabajo, se acostó en una nube y comenzó a leer su revista en la cual se anunciaba la boda de la nieta del salvador del mundo y el dueño de Capsule Corp. que sería en dos meses, en otra hoja se mostraba una foto de Bra y debajo de ella se comentaba su regreso a Japón después de haber estado tres años en los Ángeles por negocios **

Si es verdad, Bra regresaba hoy a casa, esta foto es de cuándo tenía quince años, ahora tiene veintiuno ¿habrá cambiado mucho? supongo que sí, no he hablado con ella desde la última vez, incluso el día que se fue yo no la fui a despedir, no lo soporte ¿como era posible que se fuera dejándome aquí?

Supongo que ayudo el hecho de que hubiéramos terminado un mes antes, como sea, se que debo estar hoy ahí pero no se seré capaz de verla a los ojos después de todo...bueno y a todo esto yo estoy pensado que ella me quiere ver como yo a ella, seguramente tiene novio o hasta prometido como su hermano, yo ya debería estar casado pero no lo puede hacer a la mera hora, volteaba a ver a Pares y no dejaba de pensar en Bra, habrá pensado por lo menos la mitad de lo que yo pensé en ella?? me habrá siquiera extrañado para gritarme o hacerme cargar sus bolsas en el centro comercial??

"**Goten..." siempre contestaba diciendo su nombre**

"Soy Pan...¿donde estas?"

"**¿Por que?" ocultando su ki**

"Deberías estar aquí..."

"**¿Debería?"**

"Si, Bra ya llegó y esta preguntando por ti"

"**¿Enserio?"**** sentándose rápidamente en la nube**

"Si, así que trae tu trasero de inmediato a Capsule Corp. si no quieres que yo vaya por ti"

"**No puedes, estas panzona y Trunks no te deja volar"**

"Pero lo puedo mandar a él y estoy segura de que él si te puede traer"

"**Como quieras, veamos si me puede encontrar..."**

"¡¡Goten ven aquí ya!!"

"**En un rato..." y colgó, que desesperante era Pan, ojala y el bebe sacará el carácter de Trunks o mejor aún que sacará el de Gohan, tranquilo y sereno...¿se valía soñar no?, en verdad Bra estar****á preguntando por mi o solo me lo habrá dicho Pan para hacerme ir? en cualquiera de los casos no voy a ir, o tal vez si pero en un rato...**

* * *

¿Donde estas Goten? es una descortesía que ni siquiera me vengas a saludar, bueno pero a mi que me importa? el me dejó hace tres años para estar con su amada Pares, y yo...yo bueno tuve unas cuantas relaciones pero ninguna la pude tomar enserio... 

"**En que piensas Bra?"**

"**Nada Marron solamente que ya extrañaba mi casa..." estaba completamente hundida en el sillón con una de sus mejillas en su mano**

"**¿No seguirás pensando en cierto pelinegro verdad?"**

"**Yo? por favor hace mas de dos años que lo olvide por completo"**** enderezándose de inmediato**

"**¿A quien?"**

**El oír esa voz, era inconfundible, **_él _**estaba aquí, si había venido¡la había venido a ver¡no era posible! estaba aquí...compostura Bra pero...¡la había venido a ver¿que le había dado por actuar como adolescente a sus veintiún años?. Se volteo lentamente para encontrarlo frente a ella sonriéndole ampliamente y con un ligero tono ¿rosa¿en las mejillas? seguía igual, bueno su cabello si, pero el se veía mas musculoso, mas atractivo que como ella lo recordaba**

**Ella sin duda ya no era mas la chiquilla de quince años de la foto, esta que estaba frente a el ¿era Bra? la había reconocido de espaldas por su cabello azúl pero sin duda se había asombrado de su belleza al verla de frente, su cara se veía de toda una mujer y en ese traje de ejecutiva se veía muy muy bien, mas que bien se veía tan...**

"**Hola"**

"**Ho-hola Br-Bra"**

"**¿Como has estado Goten?"**

"**Bien gracias, y tu que tal el extranjero?"**

"**Deberías saberlo, estuviste allá hace un año no?"**

"**Si, pero yo fui a Nueva York y tú a los Ángeles"**

"**Pues bien, trabajo y más trabajo"**

"**Supongo que no dejaste de ir a los centros comerciales no?"**

"**Claro que no, fue lo primero que vi..."**

"**Que bueno que regresaste" abrazándola**

"**Gracias..." separándolo y viéndolo a los ojos...quería reír un rato así que "entonces...plantaste a Pares en el altar??"**

"**Como corren los chismes no?"**

"**Vamos cuéntame..."**

"**Pues sí, a la mera hora me arrepentí..."**

**No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír seguida de Goten, ya había olvidado que la risa de Bra era tan...encantadora**

"**Y tu que me dices? novio? prometido? esposo? amante quizás?"**

"**¡Goten!" poniéndose muy roja**

"**Puede ser y no me digas que no"**

"**¡No pues no! no tengo nada, estoy solterita y bonita" peinándose el cabello hacía atrás "¿y tu?"**

"**Yo?" embobado por el movimiento del cabello de Bra "no yo tampoco, no tengo a nadie en este momento"**

"**Ah!" **

"**Si...ah" sonriéndole y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza como siempre hacía**

**

* * *

****y Bra seguía igual, ya había retomado su vida y la relación con Goten era...de amigos básicamente, todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por él pero él no le daba más señales que de amistad...ella no pensaba ponerse a rogarle ni nada por él estilo, tal vez él ya no sentía mas que pura amistad por ella y ella solamente se seguía haciendo ilusiones**

"**Yo voy..."**

"**La señorita ****Brief?"**

"**Si soy yo..."**

"**Le mandaron este paquete..."**

**Frente a ella había un gran arreglo floral y un paquete envuelto en un papel con corazones...**

"**¿Quien lo manda?"**

"**No tiene remitente, firme aquí y será todo"**

"**Gracias..." **_que hermosas flores¿quien lo habrá mandado?_

**Dentro del paquete venía una nota**** y una foto**

Después de tantos años aún no he podido olvidar tu hermosa sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos y tu peculiar forma de ser. Te anexo una canción que expresa como me siento

Siempre tuyo...Goten

**Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cara estaba ardiendo completamente¡¡Goten aún sentía algo por ella!! se quedo viendo la foto un rato, era de cuándo ellos eran novios...la había conservado, Bra había roto todas antes de irse, con nerviosismo agarro la canción y comenzó a leerla**

_Every day I try to play another game_

_But my heart can't take it_

_I try to find another girl but all the while_

_I can't face it_

_Why do I miss you so much_

_I want to stop this hurt inside_

_Oh baby please give us one more try_

_I see you out with all your friends_

_Laughing it up as you pretend_

_To have a good time_

_I know 'cause I'm living the same lie_

_One of us has got to say_

_We can't keep living this same way_

_So I'll be the one, yea I'll say it_

_I'll say it again_

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be together_

_So whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free _

_My baby...come back_

_I want to call but then I stall_

'_Cause after all I just couldn't take it_

_If your play was to push me away_

_You know that day_

_My heart you'd break it_

_I know I made a mistake_

_Can't you stop your foolish pride_

_And come back to me_

_Let's try, let's try, let's try it again _

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be together_

_So whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free _

_My baby...come back_

_I know you miss your baby G_

_And I can see that you think about me_

_So what do you act like you don't care_

_Like all this love between us isn't there_

_I know that you're upset_

_I know I__ did you wrong_

_I know that you want me to pay_

_For all the pain I've caused_

_But in the end it all comes down _

_To just one thing you and me_

_So I sing_

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be together_

_So whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free _

_My baby...come back_

Cuándo acabes de leer esto encuéntrame en la playa

**No lo pensó dos veces y salió de su casa de inmediato rumbo a la playa**

"**Regreso luego" se fue volando y cuándo llegó a lo lejos pudo divisar a una persona, empezó a caminar mas lento, puso una mano en su pecho en un vano intento por tranquilizar esa sensación en su interior, otra vez la adolescencia regresaba a su cuerpo "¿Goten?"**

**Y se volteo al oír esa voz tan angelical que lo llamaba**

"**Hola Bra..."**

"**¿Que haces?"**

"**Viendo el ocaso"**

"**Ah..."**

**Si había venido era por que se sentía igual que él, entonces...**

"**¿Recibiste mi nota?"**

"**Ehm...si, gracias por las flores son muy bonitas, también la canción y la foto"**

"**¿Te gusto?"**

"**Si...en...en realidad te sientes así aún?"**

"**Si, pero aquí la pregunta es si tu también"**

"**Yo...bueno es que yo...tu me dejaste hace años por Pares"**

"**Si lo se, y estuvo mal, no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepentí después de que te fuiste"**

"**¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?"**

"**No hubiera estado bien, después de haberte dejado de esa forma no podía llegar y simplemente decirte que te quería de nuevo conmigo"**

"**Ni siquiera me fuiste a despedir" tratando de reprimir su llanto**

"**No podía" la tomo de la cara con ambas manos "no podía soportar el hecho de que te fueras y yo no te pudiera detener y mucho menos me pudiera ir contigo"**

"**Goten yo..."**

**Mirándolo a los ojos podía ver que no mentía****, el brillo en ellos lo delataba, era verdad además el no se atrevería a mentirle una vez más o si?**

**Por estar sacando sus propias conclusiones no se había dado cuenta de que Goten se había acercado y al notar que no se movía había regresado a su lugar nuevamente**

"**¿Estas bien?"**

"**Lo siento...estaba pensando" sacudiendo la cabeza**

"**Me di cuenta"**

"**¿Que intentabas hacer?" sonriéndole seductoramente**

"**Yo...uhm..."**

"**Yo también te quiero mucho Goten" abrazándolo fuertemente**

"**Yo...Bra...la verdad es que yo no te quiero"**

**Se separo de él de inmediato y lo encaro mirándolo fijamente**

"**¿A que te refieres?"**

"**Antes yo te quería mucho...pero ahora...te amo"**

**Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente**

"**Es la verdad, eres increíble y te amo"**

"**Yo también...te amo"**

**El tiempo dejo de existir para ello, se besaron al principio con ternura, cada vez iban en aumento los sentimientos expresados en ese beso, amor, nostalgia, ternura pero más que nada era amor lo que ambos sentían**

"**¡Te amo demasiado Bra Brief!" dándole vueltas en el aire mientras se iba levantando**

"**Yo también te amo mucho Goten" besándolo nuevamente**

* * *

Bueno ya termine este pequeñísimo one-shot, espero que haya sido de su agrado 

La canción es de Vanessa Hudgens, se llama 'Come back to me', le cambia dos palabras para arreglarla de acuerdo a la historia

Donde dice **"I try to find another **_**girl"**_**en lugar de girl es "another boy"**

Y también donde **"I know you miss your baby **_**G" **_**ahí es 'baby V'**

Sin más los dejo por ahora

xoxo

Clau


End file.
